tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alador1666
Welcome Hello Alador1666, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:3041#3048|Age of Industry: Bound in Blood and Steel II page. Please leave a message on User talk:Harold Burned-Mane if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 19:45, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Picture Do you want me to take the image out of his page or actually delete it from the Sandbox? 12:32, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :They had the same image because his image was also named Image.jpg. So when you posted your image it ended up overwriting his. But I already fixed that and gave the page back its original image. 12:53, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem. :) 14:48, October 11, 2014 (UTC) DYK Fact Hey Alador, I thought I should let you know that you may add a fact about one or more of your pages to the Did You Know template. 17:38, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat I lost connection to the chat, so you'll have to rejoin again because the chat is being retarded. Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:36, November 19, 2014 (UTC) AoI Alador - new blog up about what the next AoI should be about! http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Emperor_Maximus/Age_of_Industry:_What_Next%3F Emperor Maximus (talk) 13:46, December 7, 2014 (UTC) When I start the next AoI I'd like for you to be able to join easily enough. Whend id you say you're exams were done, and you could RP more? Emperor Maximus (talk) 08:19, December 10, 2014 (UTC) It's fine that you couldn't get on chat, no worries. If you still have enough time to RP, then I'll make the thread soon, although a few days will give me enough time to think over a few details. I've got a pretty good idea of what the story will involve, and soon there'll be a short 'Prelude' story posted as a blog. Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:47, December 10, 2014 (UTC) It's here... http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:27352 Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:56, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat now if you wanted to discuss the whole nobleman thing. Emperor Maximus (talk) 18:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I won't be able to come onto chat for quite a while today, but I'll still try and discuss the nobleman with you. I might just end up running a bit late. Emperor Maximus (talk) 08:23, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Jean Francois Just a question. Why did you choose a new name for Francois? I don't really mind, I was just curious. Emperor Maximus (talk) 20:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Categories Pages that belong in a subcategory aren't supposed to the linked to a main category. See policy. 11:02, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Sander I added Sander to the category Resistance Members because he helped them out quite a bit during AoI, but if you don't want him to be part of that category then just remove it. Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:53, February 19, 2015 (UTC) AoI Hey, Alador, AoI is going even slower than normal, and I noticed that you haven't said anything for a while. Have you been busy, or just didn't realise that it was still going on? Either way, it would be good to have Sander do something! Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:24, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Elder Effect Hi, Al. Don't forget to add four tildes to your post. Took me awhile to figure out who it was that had posted. The original plan was to start the RP today, but it looks like I might have to postpone it for another day or so. Just until I am finished with some basic pages for the lore. (Also have an essay that I really need to be done with.) And no, one does not have had to play ME in order to understand the story. Let's just say that I am borrowing elements of both franchises and try to create something new and fresh out of it. Like a completely new plot and stuff. Speaking of your pictures, I would say that they look fine. They don't look overly exaggerated and looks just like they will fit right into the universe. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 13:18, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello there Alador, guess who it is. That's right. IT'S ME! Emperor Maximus! :D Anyway, now that I'm back, Age can return to its mighty status as the least-action-packed RP ever! Now, I understand that I was gone for a long time, and I totally understand if people no longer want to take part in the RP for whatever reasons, and if that is the case then me, you, Laz, and Alador can work together to write up what would have happened, and we can start on a new AoI. Anyway, it's good to be back! Emperor Maximus (talk) 10:21, June 20, 2015 (UTC) RP Ala can you meet me in chat for a second? Having web issues so might have to be fast. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 13:10, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Forgotten Archives summons ye! I heard that you had expressed interest in Forgotten Archives? Here is the next chapter! http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:119069 Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 22:28, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Decimation of Old Garon Hey Alador. Hows the trip going? (assuming your still on it) Noticed that you have been RPing on some other RP's, but haven't siad anything on old Garon in awhile. Just wondering the reason. I'm not upset or anything, just curious. I'll understand whatever your answer is (probably) Thanks! I like pie (talk) 10:36, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: AoI II Oh, I had no idea you were on holiday! Shows what I know. :P Sure, I think I will be able to get on chat at that time. Emperor Maximus (talk) 09:36, July 14, 2015 (UTC)